


Valentine's Day

by nealinor



Series: ABO Bingo Round 3 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Bobby Singer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Omega Ellen Harvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Valentine’s brings in all sorts of types to the bar. This year, it brings Ellen a surprise.





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little bit of Bobby/Ellen fluff. Enjoy!  
> ~Neal

Valentine’s Day was always an interesting holiday when one owned a bar. In the early evening, you got people that came in on dates; happy couples that had flowers and chocolates and the like. As the hour drew later, the date crowd thinned out and the bar filled up with the lonely and disgruntled: those who didn’t have a date or had dates that didn’t go well. Ellen supposed it didn’t matter one way or another; she served drinks to anyone who came in the bar, happy or not. Date or not.

She didn’t think much of the romance of the holiday otherwise, her alpha had been gone for a while now and no one was really interested in a single omega with a pup from a previous relationship. Besides, who needed another alpha when she had a bar to run and a pup to raise? Certainly she didn’t. Ellen prided herself on not being a fool when it came to mating and love. She knew what her value was and didn’t need to be validated by anyone.

It was nearing ten o’clock when the bar door swung open and the blustery wind blew in a familiar figure. Bobby Singer came in from the cold with a red nose and snow clinging to his jacket. He carried with him a single red rose. Ellen rather liked Bobby. As alphas went, the man was pretty easy going. He lacked a lot of the extra testosterone that made them act like fools that needed to show off. Bobby was a no-nonsense sort of alpha that took to hunting with a mind bent towards research. She couldn’t say she liked his friends; particularly John Winchester, but Bobby himself was alright.

_More than alright._ A sneaky little voice inside of her head insisted. Bobby treated her with respect and sometimes he smiled at her as if she was special. And he was carrying a rose, which meant he must have a date. A sharp stab of disappointment settled in Ellen’s chest as she looked around the bar for whomever it was Bobby was going to meet, however, she didn’t see any lone omegas right away. She shrugged it off and went back to cleaning glasses behind the bar. It was none of her business if Bobby had a date. She clamped down on the disappointment and went back to work.

Instead of finding a table somewhere in the dining area with the tables, Bobby walked over to the bar and laid down his rose on the polished wood. There, he shrugged out of his jacket and walked it over to the coat rack by the door and hung it up. After a moment’s thought, he took off his hat too. He returned to the rose, but left it lying on the bar. “Evening, Ellen.”

Ellen nodded to him. “Evening, Bobby. What brings you out in the cold? Do you have a date?”

Bobby shook his head. “Can’t say that I do. Had an errand to run.”

“An errand?” Ellen blinked at this, tilting her head curiously. “What sort of errand?”

“The kind you do in person.” Bobby replied, his cheeks heating a bit as he picked up the rose and suddenly held it out towards her.

Ellen froze for a moment, then slowly set down the glass that she was drying and acknowledged the rose. “Is that… for me?”

If anything, Bobby’s cheeks heated even more and his scent of whiskey and gunpowder was threaded through with nerves. “Yeah.” He lifted the rose again, nudging it towards her. “I’d be obliged if you’d take it.”

Reaching out slowly, Ellen plucked the rose from his fingers. “What’s the occasion?” She asked, quite foolishly because she knew it was Valentine’s Day but for some reason, her brain was stuck and just spinning in circles. _Bobby brought me a rose. Does he like me?_ If she could, she would have scowled at her own internal dialogue but she didn’t want to give Bobby the wrong idea.

If anything, Bobby flushed even darker, the color traveling up his forehead and down his neck. “I would like… I was hoping that maybe… you would sit fit too… maybe…. Be my Valentine?” The last came out as a rushed mumble.

Ellen couldn’t stop her smile. The last person to bring her a valentine had been her Bill and that had been before Jo was born. Her heart warmed as she took the rose and raised it to her nose to smell its sweet scent. She noted that it wasn’t as sweet as the smell of the nervous alpha before her. “I suppose I could do that.” She nodded to Bobby and sniffed the rose again. “I’d be honored to, Bobby.”

Bobby let out a breath in a rush. “Well thank God for that.” He tugged out the barstool and flopped down on it. “I think I’m getting too old for this.”

Ellen poured him a glass of whiskey, then picked up her rose again. “I think you are doing just fine. Will you have a drink with me, Bobby Singer?”

“I will, Mrs. Ellen.” He picked up the glass of whiskey and raised it to her. Ellen swept up a glass and poured herself some whiskey to drink with him. It wasn’t the most smooth flirtation she’d ever seen, but together they leaned on the bar and talked of this and that, the air warm between them. It wasn’t overtly romantic, but it was comfortable and sweet and full of promise.


End file.
